Conventional wireless communication headsets are monaural. As a result, many headsets utilize an “over the ear” configuration not requiring the use of a headband. However, there are certain usage scenarios in which the user of a wireless communication headset may wish to listen to a stereo signal using both ears. Such usage scenarios are expected to increase with the availability of a variety of electronic devices and multi-function devices. Such devices include cellular telephones, digital music players, personal digital assistants, and devices combining one or more of these devices into a single integrated device.
Conventional prior art stereo headsets use a headband to support the two speakers outputting the stereo channels. A headband solution implements stereo operation by using the headband to carry the electrical signals from one side of the head to the other with an electrical wire. Another prior art solution utilizes wires to conduct the electrical signals without the headband. For example, a wired earbud may extend from a wireless monaural headset.
However, the use of a headband or wires is not desired in a variety of situations. For example, users may have a personal preference against wearing a headband. The user may not wish to have any wires attached to any part of the headset or worn about the body. In certain situations, the user will wish to have a headset capable of stereo operation. However, the user also wishes to have the option of wearing only a monaural earpiece during monaural operation such as during a telephone call. The user is then required to use two different headsets—a monaural headset for telephone operation and a wireless stereo headset for stereo listening applications.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for stereo headsets.